The List
by Rose Garden twilight
Summary: Freddie's back hit the wall still out of breath from Travis's blow. What was he supposed to do, Travis had his buddies with him, and he was easily out-numbered. Next thing he know Travis's fist coming towards his face. Creddie Rated T for a reason.
1. Chapter 1:Past

**It took a while, but I'm back, and proudly presenting The List. This is going to be different than anything you've read on these boards, and I'm excited about it. This is kind of an introductive chapter. It's been a while since I've written for iCarly, so let me know if they are IC. This is going to be a 10 chapter fic. How is it going to be different you ask, the odd chapters are going to be the past, and the even chapters are going to be the present. So if you get confused, wait till it's done then read chapter 1,3,5,7,9, then 2,4,6,8,10. A preview for this story is under the story say anything (in the last chapter).** **Enjoy!**

**Pairing: Creddie, C/OC, and Seddie friendship.**

* * *

"And that's how you shoot hamburger out of your nose." Applause broke from Sam's blue remote. Both Carly and Sam took their bows, and Freddie rolled his eyes in amusement. As long as he lives, he could never get tired of these shows.

"Join us next time on iCarly," the brunette chimed in.

"And we're clear." Freddie Benson said after hitting a few buttons on the computer. Carly took a few swigs of water to rehydrate herself. "That was one of the best shows yet." The boy of the trio exclaimed.

"Tell me something I don't know Fredward." Freddie opened up his mouth to retaliate, but Carly interjected.

"Don't you guys have something better to do than fight?" She asked slightly annoyed. This fighting of theirs has continued over the last three years. She figured that they should be over it by now. When they started to spout off excuses Carly simply shook her head. Spencer took that moment to enter the room. He grabbed Carly and pulled her into a bear hug.

"That's my little sister."

"Hey Spencer, can we go to the Groovy Smoothie?"

"I don't see why not, " they all took off towards the door, "As long as you bring me back a smoothie!" He yelled after them, but reality hit him that he probably wouldn't be receiving a smoothie later.

* * *

The Groovy Smoothie had been their top hang out spot after the show for years. The place was jammed packed of memories from their freshman and sophomore years. The three teens sat down and stared daunted at the long line for Smoothies. T-Bo had a special going on which included buy two smoothies, get one free.

"I get the free one," Sam declared. Freddie turned to Carly.

"Want me to go in line?"

"No, I'll go." Freddie handed her his share. "Promise not to kill each other while I'm gone?"

"I can't promise that." Sam said in a monotone voice. Carly rolled her eyes. Freddie wasn't in….immediate danger.

"The usual?" Both friends nodded and she turned back to the line. Fifteen minutes passed before she reached the front of the line where T-Bo stood.

"The usual?" He asked slightly amused at the amount of time they spent in his store. She handed over eight dollars for the three smoothies. When she went to turn to bring the smoothies to her table, she ran smack into someone knocking her and Freddie's smoothies all over the guy's shirt and shoes. Carly's mouth fell agape, words trying to drown out, but she had failed. When her body registered what had happened, she rushed to get napkins. It wasn't till then, that she realized the massive problem, she had spilled smoothies on a really **hot **guy.

"I'm so sorry." She heard herself say.

"T-Bo, get me two of whatever she ordered, my treat."

"You don't have"-

"I want to. I mean what kind of person would I be if those people didn't get their smoothies. Who are you here with?" Carly pointed towards her table.

"So you're here with your boyfriend and best friend."

"He's not my boyfriend, just my best friend." She corrected nervously.

"So you're single then." His blue pools caught her eyes as a wildfire of color spread across her cheeks.

"Yes," he flashed a smile.

"What am I thinking," his eyes dazzled with delight. "I'm Travis Henderson," the blonde hair blue eyed beauty of a boy smoothly introduced.

"Carly Shay," she said the blush becoming permanent on her cheeks.

"You go to Ridgeway right?"

"Yeah, and I also do a web show called iCarly."

"I'll check it out sometime." He flashed another smile.

"Here you go Carly." T-Bo interrupted. She started to leave, but then he gently grabbed her shoulder.

"I hope this isn't too fast, but can I have your number?" His voice made her heart skip a beat. She smiled; he seemed like a good guy.

"20-49-0518" She recited.

"Thanks, see you around Carly Shay." Carly felt like she couldn't breathe as she walked back to the table.

"Who was that, and where can mama get some?" Sam greeted Carly taking her smoothie. Freddie grabbed his smoothie and place d it in front of him, only to cross his arms in defense. He saw the guy, but he didn't like how he was looking at Carly.

"Well what did he want?"

"Well I ended up spilling our smoothies on him, and he was nice and introduced himself, he goes to Ridgeway, and he's going to check out iCarly."

"Nice, and then what?" Sam asked hanging on practically every word.

"Then he asked me for my number." Her face became flushed once again, her eyes found the table really interesting at the point.

"Did you give it to him?" There was a slight bitterness to her voice.

"No, no, of course not." Sam picked up on her little white lie, but didn't call her out on it. She knew that Carly was only protecting Freddie which was confirmed when Carly gave him a small smile when he gave a sigh of relief. The moment was interrupted by Freddie's phone ring. The name mom flashed across his screen.

"I need to get this." He excused himself from the table.

"So when is he going to call you?" Carly shrugged.

"He said later."

"Why didn't you tell Freddie the truth?"

"Because I don't want to hurt him Sam"-

"Carly"-

"Hey guys, my mom wants me to run a couple of errands before the rehearsal. I'll see you at rehearsal." He said goodbye to both girls. Sam watched Carly and Freddie hug. Freddie was in a kind of longing state. She bit her lips in slight bitterness, but not because of what people might think. She knew Freddie would die instantly for Carly without a second thought. She was angry that Carly would blow that off. She would give anything for a boy of that devotion. She hated to admit it, but she had awful taste in guys. She felt depressed as she counted the last two years of her dating experience. There was only one guy who didn't end up cheating on her. Carly had all of the luck with the guys. Her eyes turned towards her best friend in the entire world. When her eyes lingered on Carly she felt a weird feeling shot down her spine. She felt as if something was going to go terribly wrong. Her face flushed of color. As Freddie headed to the door, Carly turned back to her.

"Sam-Sam, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, brain freeze." She lied. Carly continued to talk about her experience with Travis, Sam couldn't shake the feeling. Her words backfired.

"_You'll get used to it; soon you'll won't feel it at all."_

**A.n.- And end of first chapter. Please drop a review. They make my day. Remember that the next chapter is the present.**


	2. Chapter 2 Present

**Here is chapter 2! I thank everyone for the reviews. They did brighten my day. Today I bring you chapter 2, which is a lot darker for a lack of better words than chapter 1. That is your warning. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, only Travis.**

**Chapter 2:Present**

* * *

Her bloodshot eyes stared at the bathroom floor. At this point, she didn't care how dirty the floor was. Her hair fell in her face, but she couldn't find the energy to move it. She felt so stupid, how could she have missed the signs? Her sobs drowned out the sound of the bathroom door opening.

"Carls?" Her heart dropped. She hated when her friends saw her this vulnerable.

"Carls?" She heard Sam's footsteps approaching her stall. Carly attempted to say Sam's name, but all she got was a croak. Sam opened the door.

"Carls," was the only word she uttered. She sat down besides her without another word. Her arm opened for Carly to rest her head on her shoulder. They sat there like that for fifteen minutes both knowing they're missing their classes.

"Just don't say it." The addition of Carly's voice shattered the silence.

"Say what?" Sam looked down at her broken best friend.

"I told you so," was Carly's reply.

"Carly, that's one thing you won't hear from me."

"How can you say that? I ignored all the signs. I even had Freddie, I mean Freddie warned me, and I didn't believe him." From there all her words became a mess to try and figure out. Sam cooed and stroked her hair. She hated seeing her like this. Carly was supposed to be the upbeat happy one. She couldn't even begin to think on what he had done to her. He had broken her. He knew if he said the right things to her, Carly would defy everyone else, including her. Sam sat on the floor with her best friend crying her eyes out. Her mind mulled over the question of why. After they had started dating, Carly hadn't been exactly nice to her. After a couple minutes, the only answer her mind came up with was she was there because Carly needed her. Even though she wasn't nice, no one deserved what had happened to her.

It took another half an hour before Carly found the strength to move. She tried to freshen up as best she could. She still looked like had cried, but it wasn't as bad. She clung to Sam as they walked down the halls as if her best friend could protect her from anyone or anything.

"I'll go call Spencer, he should be here in a few kiddo." Carly nodded. She appreciated it but when she left her strength left with her.

"Well, well, well, is this Carly Shay crying?" Her body went ridged tears threatened to appear again.

"I have nothing to say to you Travis." Behind his good looks held a monster, she only wished that she had saw it before.

"Too bad, you know what Shay, I got to admit it,you're not much of a challenge."

"Stop it."

"If your friend would have kept his mouth shut, maybe the whole school wouldn't have known how much of a slut you are."

"Stop it." She repeated as if it would make him stop.

"Relax, it was a good"- he slid his arm around her shoulder. His arm was thrust behind his back and he was on the ground.

"If you so much as look at her again, I'll make you wish you were never born."

"Whatever you say Puckett," his smirk grew prominent.

"Get out of my sight." Carly's eyes picked up someone rounding the corner. She would swear it was Freddie.

"Freddie." She uttered. When her eyes reached the place where she thought he was there, there was no one.

"Freddie?" Her heart was breaking, she was sure he was there.

"Come on Carls, Spencer is here." Her eyes didn't move from that spot, hoping that he would appear, but he didn't.

* * *

Freddie relied on the lockers to support him; otherwise he had a fear that his feet would give way. She almost saw him, it was too close than what he was comfortable with. It wasn't that he hated her, far from that. He just wasn't sure if he could face her right now. When she was dating Travis, Carly wasn't herself, and it broke his heart. Even when he attempted to save her from absolute brokenness, she slapped him in the face. She had said words both spoken and non verbal that busted his spirit. It had been a week since their huge fight. He didn't show up at the iCarly rehersal, and made sure he was vacant when they cheeked the apartment. Sure he communicated with Sam, and she understood. Carly had hurt her too. The difference was that Sam wasn't in love with Carly since the first time she saw her. Or at worst, if not love, instant attraction. Sure he stayed in the friend zone, but for now he could manage that. He had waited for her to realize that he was the one for her. Oh the joys of unrequited love; he hated it because the fact was that she may never fall for him. After what Travis did, he was positive that Carly wouldn't date for a long time. Freddie was too busy to notice Sam walking towards him.

"Benson, we have to talk."

"What now Puckett." His tone lacked hostility although; it would have made things easier.

"Quit your whining. You need to talk to her."

"Sam, I can't." Their eyes locked, and Sam knew he was serious.

"Freddie, you have to face her sometime. She wants to see you. She needs you. You were the one who warned her for goodness sakes. Now you need to decide what you're going to do. You have loved this girl for how long, and when she might finally like you back, you walk away? You're really are a nub." She raised her voice.

"She doesn't like me Sam, I would be a rebound," his voice matched hers. Sam's voice softened.

"Then maybe that's true. Because it was you that she couldn't stop thinking about. But hey, what would I know? See you around Benson." She started to walk when Freddie's voice stopped her.

"Sam, wait." She turned.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right. Carly needs me, I mean _us_."

"Glad to see you got your senses back Benson." Freddie just made a retort as the two continued to fight on their way to see Carly.

**

* * *

A.N- I warned you. I had to listened to depressing music to even write this chapter. I know most of you are confused right now, but don't worry, it will all make sense soon. Please review. Ah, also I know that Sam was a little OOC, but if you're friend was that upset, it would effect you too. Chapter 3 will be up soon. But in the meantime, reviews would be lovely. **

**-RGT-**


	3. Chapter 3 Past

**A.N. I return with my longest chapter yet. So sorry it took so long to post. Thanks for all the support in reviews. It's sad that there are many Creddie stories anymore. To be honest most of the Seddie stuff now sound like it's running all together (idea wise anyway). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Creddie. Just Travis.**

**P.S. author mini note. Sorry for any typos. I'll go through later today and fix them, but I wanted to post this before I left.**

**Chapter 3 Past**

* * *

"So I was thinking in tonight's show we could start with a spit take. Sam suggested taking a sip of water.

"That sounds great." Carly answered absent-mindedly. Sam smirked.

"I'm also going to move to Las Vegas and marry a ham."

"Ok," was all that Carly replied.

"What's wrong Carls?"

"A lot of things," she sighed. "Travis hasn't called me yet. That's making me stressed and to top it off we need to start rehearsal, and Freddie isn't here yet."

"Want me to get him?" Sam's smile was nothing less than devious.

"Sam."

"I don't know what to say Carls. Did he say he was going to call today?" Carly's memory flashed back to their conversation.

"No," she admitted. "But why ask for my number if he wasn't going to call me?"

"Mama can beat him up for you." She offered a smile, Carly returned it. No later than a minute passed before her phone starts to buzz. It was a number she didn't recognize.

"What if it's not him?" Carly's insecurity took over.

"It's him Carls."

"But what if"-

"Just answer the phone already." Sam said excitedly. Carly pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Carly, it's Travis." It took all of her strength to squeal.

"Hey." She gave Sam a thumb ups.

"Look I don't want to sound too forward, but I want to get to know you better. Do you want to sit with me tomorrow at lunch?" Carly couldn't stop the smile that was forming on her lips.

"Sure."

"Great, well I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Sounds good." She pressed the end call button and let out a girlish scream.

"I can't believe he called!" She said full of joy.

"Who called?" The male voice made her stop dead cold. She looked over to see Freddie in the doorway with his arms crossed.

* * *

Neither of them spoke at first. Sam looked at Carly for what she was going to say, and Carly looked at Sam for a fast lie.

"My Dad," Carly shuddered. "He said he was going to visit soon."Sam's expression remained vacant towards her best friend lie.

"Oh." Freddie said as if he only half believed her. Carly never let her smile fade.

"Let's start rehearsal shall we?"

* * *

"Hey guys, good rehearsal." Carly smiled, still in a sort of giddy mood. "I'll go get us something to drink." As soon as the elevator door closed Freddie turned to Sam.

"Sam, you aren't the person to spare my feelings, right?"

"What do you want Fredward?"

"That wasn't her Dad that called was it?" Sam didn't look him in the eyes.

"Was it Travis?" He ventured to ask. Sam remained silent. "That's what I thought." He voice became emotional less. He felt his heart break. It wasn't the fact that Travis called; it was the fact that it was Carly who lied to him. He expected something like that from Sam, when he didn't beg her to be honest.

"What did he want?" He suddenly regretted asking.

"I don't know. She hasn't told me yet. But one thing I know, it wasn't a call to tell her that he never wanted to see her again."

"Thanks Sam. I know you can be honest with me."

"Don't expect it all the time Fredward; I have a reputation to protect." As she walked out of the room, the corners of his lips tucked up into a smile.

* * *

Most everyone hates Mondays; it's the break from the weekend draying the students back to sit behind a desk with teachers who hate their jobs. For the iCarly gang, it just meant they had a show that afternoon. The only part of the day that the students would actually enjoy would be lunch. The coveted half an hour with no textbooks and the only thing the students had to worry about was socializing. Sam and Carly exited their class, and headed towards their locker. Travis stood there with a single rose in his hand. Sam leaned over.

"Are you sure he doesn't have a brother?" Carly swatted her shoulder as they got in eavesdrop range.

"For you." He held out the rose. She accepted, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Ready," his hand gestured towards the cafeteria. Carly stiffened; Freddie. But her mouth took over, "Sure." Needless to say she received a shocked expression from Sam. Sam slowly realized that she was going to become the third wheel. Travis and Carly sat across from each other and Sam on the left side of Carly. Travis and Carly instantly started up a conversation.

* * *

Freddie reached his locker, with still no Carly or Sam in sight. It was really strange for him considering they usually waited three for him. He looked in the classroom they were in, but no such luck. At that point, Gibby walked by.

"Hey Gibby, do you know where Carly or Sam is?"

"Yeah, I saw them in the cafeteria."

"Thanks Gib." He rushed towards the part of the school. He stepped through the door and eyes immediately started to scan the room. He caught sight of a blonde sitting next to a brunette….across from another kid. He walked up and slowly realized that the kid was Travis. He saw red; however he was close enough that he attracted the attention of the three people at the table.

* * *

Only Travis saw him coming. A smirk played his lips. He slipped his hand over Carly's heard and gave a loving smile.

"Carly." His voice made Carly freeze, and she slipped her hand out of Travis's.

* * *

When Carly heard Freddie's voice, she gasped, and turned around. She saw Freddie there, shoulders slumped, smile gone, and eyes on fire.

"Freddie." Carly was sure she looked like a gasping fish desperate for air. She was caught in her lies and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

Freddie shook his head; he didn't even believe this was happening. He headed towards the door hearing the whispering being. He also heard his name again, but he kept walking.

* * *

Carly saw him and knew what would happen. He turned his back on them and began walking. Her body shot out of the seat.

"Freddie." She projected her voice but he didn't turn around, but she knew that he knew her.

"I need to go"- Carly's manner became flustered as she stood up, and she started to walk away, Travis's voice caught her ear.

"Carly." She turned her head towards him, although she had no intention of going back. At this point, her friend mattered more.

"Can we continue this on a date tonight" Carly's eyes jerked back and forth between Sam and Travis.

"I'm so sorry, but I'm confused right now; maybe next time." She offered a weak smile. A frown appeared apparent on Travis's face, but he remained cool. She slipped from his fingertips as she disappeared from the cafeteria.

* * *

Carly found Freddie leaning against the lockers out in the hall. Carly's steps slowed as she approached him.

"Freddie." She said carefully.

"Why?" Was all he responded.

"Well he seemed like a really nice guy and he "-

"No, I mean why did you decide to lie to me?" His voice was cold.

"Freddie, I didn't want to hurt you." Freddie responded with a scoff as he rolled his eyes.

"Does it look like that worked?" The ice on his words latched on to her heart; in turn making her heart turn cold.

"This this is why I keep things from you Freddie because you get jealous whenever it relates to me and another guy." The war between them had only begun with the pointing of fingers.

"Says the girl who used her dad as a scapegoat because she didn't want me to find out that she gave her number to a stranger," the words rolled off his tongue with a slight twist of bitterness. By her reaction, the words stung, but she remained silent. Another couple seconds of silence, and she spoke.

"I came after you." She snapped obliviously annoyed.

"No one told you to." That was the last straw for Carly.

"I'm sick of this attitude, I'm going out with Travis whether you like it or not."

"See if I care." Freddie yelled.

"I will." Carly stormed back into the cafeteria still slightly enraged. Travis was still there and had a look of shock on his face as she walked forward.

"I changed my mind Travis, pick me up at 7." Her smile grew more into a smirk, and at that point Sam knew something was very wrong.

"Carls, can I talk to you, over there." Sam didn't wait for a response as she grabbed Carly's arm. When they were out of ear shot Sam let go.

"What happened out there Carly?" Sam's voice was concerned, so Carly relaxed.

"Nothing, Freddie and I fought." Carly's arms crossed over her chest.

"You and Freddie fought?" Sam was in total shock. She knew that this was a big deal because Carly and Freddie never fought, not to this extent. It was mainly Carly who separated Freddie and her from fighting.

"I don't want to talk about it Sam."

"Do you thinking it's wise to go out with Travis when you're mad at Freddie."

"I know what I'm doing Sam. Travis is a nice guy, and I have let Freddie's feelings for me hold me back. He needs to get over me, now if you excuse me; I have to finish lunch with Travis." Carly pushed back Sam, and Sam didn't try and stop her. Her eyes followed Carly's form, and she sighed. She just hoped that Carly realized what she was doing before its too late.

* * *

Freddie slammed both of his against the wall. He had to go and ruin things. He and Carly never fought, he didn't know why, but that was why this bothered him so much. He hated to see Sam and Carly fight, but this was on a different level. He would only admit to himself that he was jealous. Some of what she had said was right, and that bothered him the most. That made him loose control and said some things that he shouldn't have. He was definitely going to get an earful from Sam later. The bell that signals that lunch was over rang, the halls was filled, and in a split second; Freddie made a decision. He slipped out the doors and started to walk. He needed to clear his mind from the events of the day. At the moment, he didn't care if his mom yelled at him once he got home, all he knew was Carly was in his next three classes, and right now; he couldn't deal with that.

* * *

Carly looked in the mirror, an apparent frown on her face. But mostly she was worried about Freddie, which she shouldn't be because they had a fight…right?

_Her mind went back to the end of lunch, she remembered that she had the next three classes together with Freddie and she groaned. Travis had squeezed her hand because he could tell that she was tense. _

"_You ok?" He asked eyes full of concern which made her smile._

"_I will be," she doesn't know why but her eyes glanced towards the door. "Pick me up at 7 ok?" His smile was warm and friendly. _

"_Sure."_

Freddie wasn't in any of the classes, which would be the part where she was worried. Their fight must have affected him more than she realized. She scolded herself for feeling sorry for him; the fight wouldn't have even happened if he didn't make a big deal out of nothing. The doorbell interrupted her thoughts. Her feet moved quicker than she imagined. She opened the door to come face to face with Travis. She let out her breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Travis," she tried to make her voice not sound disappointed.

"Sorry I'm early." Carly's eyes wandered on the door across the hall. They hadn't even been in a fight for more than 7 hours and she already missed him.

"Its fine," her eyes bounced back to him. "Just let me finish getting ready."

* * *

Carly was having a good time….for the most part. She had to remind herself a couple times that this is what she wanted, but she couldn't say she didn't have a good time, especially when they reached the front door of Spencer's apartment. Travis intertwined fingers with her.

"I've never met a girl quite like you Carly Shay." Carly fought the blush forming on her cheeks.

"I had a fun time tonight Travis." Their eyes locked and she knew what was about to happen. It always happens in the movies once the two people got to the front door, they kissed.

"Carly," he leaned slightly in resting his forehead on hers. "May I kiss you?" His breath entangled with hers. Before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers.

* * *

"Freddie, can you go down and fetch the mail for me?" He heard his mom yell. He rolled his eyes. That was the first thing that his mom had said to him after she had yelled at him for getting a call from the school. Freddie muttered stuff under his breath as he reached for the doorknob. He felt all of his breath leave his body when he saw less than a couple feet away Carly and Travis kissing. He shut the door instantly. His mother looked up.

"What's wrong Freddie?"

"Nothing. I think I might be coming down with something. I'm going to sleep it off," he reassured her. No matter how he tried, he couldn't get the picture of Carly kissing Travis out of his head.

* * *

**A.n.- That was the longest chapters of this story. Please leave reviews, they brighten my day. **

**-RGT-**


	4. Chapter 4 Present

**A.n.- I must be one of the worst updaters in the history of forever! I know I put that author's not a while back, and I'm totally sorry for not updating sooner. I've been juggling two jobs, so by the time that I have free time other stuff is kind of deemed more important. This story is not dead, I have another 6 chapters to go. It's just I'm trying to get all the pacing right, so it doesn't seemed rushed. Thanks for understanding.**

**Disclaimer: In the months that I have not been posting, I did not suddenly gain the rights to iCarly. **

**Chapter 4: Present**

* * *

Freddie didn't know why, but his pace slowed as they neared the Shay apartment. It was the fact that Carly needed him that kept him going. Sam barged him to Spencer who was working on his current sculpture. He looked up and saw the two of them. Spencer's face softened.

"What are you guys doing here?" The muster that was in his voice was gone. Carly effected Spencer the most simply because of his dislike for Travis and the constant fights about him was what had filled their residence.

"We're here to see Carly." Freddie explained gently, but it was firm, partly to convince himself. Spencer's eyes glanced up to the ceiling of the loft where Carly was currently staying. He shook his hand.

"I don't think she's ready to"- Sam interrupted

"I'll talk to her." She headed up the stairs ignoring Spencer's calls after her. His shoulders shrugged down. His eyes turned to Freddie who just stood there with his hands in his pockets

"I haven't seen you around in a while." Freddie's body tensed.

"I've been around." He poorly defended, but what was he supposed to say? '_I didn't come around because your little sister and I had a huge fight and she didn't want me around.' _That would sound like it was all her fault. He knew what Travis had in store for Carly; he just didn't try hard enough. He headed towards the stairs, when Sam stood in his way.

"Sam, move." At this point he needed to see her.

"Freddie, I changed my mind, don't go up there."

"What, why? I thought you said"-

"Forget what I said" Sam replied sharply which took Freddie by surprised. She was hiding something. It was at that second that decided that he was going to see Carly, no matter what. He slipped pass Sam and started to run up the stairs with Sam calling his name behind him. He stopped when he reached the door of the iCarly studio. He saw her, she looked pale, which probably wasn't healthy. She was staring out the window as the rain started to fall down. Sam came up behind him without any attempt to stop him anymore.

"Is this what you wanted to see?" Sam spat bitterly behind Freddie. It was his fault for not listening to her. Freddie ignored Sam as he did what he hadn't done in a long time, overcome whatever had happened to him and talk to Carly.

* * *

The door opened and Freddie wanted nothing more to run, especially when Carly's eyes made contact with his.

"You came." Her voice was a mixture of pure awe and brokenness. Freddie was rendered speechless; Carly took the liberty to talk once more.

"Why did you come?" This time it had a little bit of bitterness to it, Freddie didn't blame her for it though. Maybe the situation wouldn't have gotten that out of hand if he would have stayed with her.

"I don't know." He replied honestly, and started walking towards her.

"Carly, I'm sorry. None of this should have ever happened, and I don't know why I'm here, besides the fact that I want to be here." Carly looked over at him and studied his body language.

"Did you mean what you said?" She got up from her spot which to Freddie was an accomplishment in itself. Her face was tear stained with all of her past mistakes over the past couple weeks.

"You know, when you were trying to warn me?" They were face to face now, and Freddie felt as if he was looking into her soul. He simply nodded feeling at a loss for words. That was all that Carly needed. She collapsed burying her crying head into his shoulder. Just the sudden movement shocked Freddie, but he slowly wrapped his arm around her running his fingers through her hair. Muffled by his shirt, he could hear her voice whispering apologies over and over again.

Freddie cooed her as he helped their bodies sit down on the nearest bean chair. Carly removed her head from his shoulder.

"How can I ever go back "- Freddie cut her off by taking her hand in his own.

"I believe you can." He offered a smile to her. Carly shook her head back and forth, and Freddie saw a small glimmer of a smile.

"I don't deserve you Freddie Benson." She took her hand and ruffled it in his hair. In the corner of Freddie's mouth a smirk appeared.

"Neither does Sam, and yet I allow her to abuse me on a daily basis." Her smile grew even bigger still. Freddie realized that Carly was back on the road to recovery, and that made him glow.

* * *

Sam watched them through the door of the window, finding herself to be slightly bitter towards the two. Why was it Benson to first to make her smile? She moved so she was out of their line of sight. It just seemed unfair, but then again life was never fair for her. Carly was always the "perfect" one, and Freddie always loved her for that fact. Then when Carly Shay was brought down by a single guy, she didn't feel any better.

She knew that if Carly ended up dating Freddie, they wouldn't try and make her a third wheel but she felt that it would happen anyway. She would deal, just like she always would. Somehow though she knew it was different from when Carly and Freddie started dating back when he saved her life. They had the potential to make it, she was only afraid that somewhere in mix she would get left behind.

* * *

Freddie looked back and saw a glimpse of Sam's face, and felt a pull of sympathy for her. The feeling increased as he saw her figure disappear.

"Hold on" he told Carly and disappeared out the door after Sam.

"Sam." The name stopped her in her place. She didn't know why, their growing friendship had an effect on her.

"Just go back to Carly, Freddie. She needs you." She looked everywhere but him. She slightly felt like a coward, but she masked it, because she couldn't feel like that, especially not with him. It would be blurring the lines, and that was one thing she refused to do.

"I'm not going to ignore you Sam, you're my friend too." He replied bringing back a little hope through her body. She shifted her weight to the other foot.

"Things are going to change Freddie, and you know it; Carly is going to become your world."

"Sam, no matter what happens with Carly; you will always be a part of my world." He offered a smile; Sam returned it. He nodded in the direction of the room almost inviting her in. As they walked towards the door, Sam wacked him on the back of the head, he rolled his eyes. Because through the ups and downs that Sam and him shared, it was when they abused each other that their friendship worked the best.

* * *

**A.n.- So this chapter came on the short side, but the next couple chapters of the present are the good stuff. :) (aka Travis gets what he deserves) The next couple chapters should come easier, so expect an update in less than a month's time. Review please. :)**


End file.
